<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Gonna Steal Your Candy So I Can Give It To My Man, Watch It! by NamieK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541477">I'm Gonna Steal Your Candy So I Can Give It To My Man, Watch It!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamieK/pseuds/NamieK'>NamieK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Andrew Minyard is a Little Shit, Comedy, Halloween, M/M, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Sassy, Stealing kid's candy, Zombie! Andrew, Zombie! Neil, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamieK/pseuds/NamieK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, it's Halloween. It means it's our day. If people dress like us, zombies... We, zombies, can dress like humans, right? </p><p>And I want to impress my man giving him all the candy I can give him. And make kids cry a little bit. </p><p>Maybe not in this order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Gonna Steal Your Candy So I Can Give It To My Man, Watch It!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're really gonna do this?" Andrew asked - again- for the tenth time, which caused me to grin in answer. " you know it's dangerous, Kevin is gonna freak out" then he paused, thought over it and nodded "that's why you are doing it, isn't it?"</p><p>Well... He is not wrong. I love irritating Kevin. He gets all red and furious.</p><p>It's hilarious.</p><p>"It's Halloween, I can have some fun, right?" I said it for the tenth time as well "it's not like people will suspect anything"</p><p>"Just because we are real zombies, doesn't mean it's not gonna blow in your face if someone discover" Andrew said, even if he wasn't really complaining. Actually, he was putting some effort in wearing zombie 'make up'.</p><p>I think he wanted to mess with Kevin, just like I did. He was a piece of shit too, and that's why I kissed him every single day.</p><p>"Why are you dressing as ourselves?" I asked, because my plan was to dress as a human "I bought you a human costume too".</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Unlike you, I'm not dumb. Your costume it's ridiculous, why would we dress like humans in fucking halloween?" .</p><p>"Well... They dress like us, so it's just fair I dress like them" I put my hands on my waist.</p><p>"Duuumb" He sing songed, while tried to hide a little smile creping over his face. I knew he found all of this amusing.</p><p>Now, I had other things to worry about.</p><p>"So, should I call Kevin and ask him how humans have red cheeks? Because I need this to look genuine". </p><p>Damn, why humans had so many details? My make up was so pale, like a doll. It wouldn't work.</p><p>"Just put some of that weird red powder, I don't know" Andrew finished putting fake blood over his temple and faking a zombie bite in his neck. </p><p>He clamped his hand, probably ready to annoy Kevin.</p><p>"Kevin studies humans, he should help me get ready" I said, picking my phone.</p><p>Yeah, zombies had phone, alright. We need technology too, just because we are technically dead, doesn't mean we don't want to watch netflix.</p><p>"Call him and he is gonna strangle you" Andrew deadpanned "then I'm gonna have to kill him, again, so I can honor you".</p><p>"Or, you could just call him, scare him with your threats, and give me the answer to my question" I look at him with puppy eyes. "easy".</p><p>"As I said, put the fucking weird red powder" He ignored me as he stopped to lace his boots.</p><p>Well, fuck. What am I gonna do? Maybe it would actually work.</p><p>So, I took the red powder, that was named blush in the label, and put as much as I could in my face.</p><p>Wow, humans dressed like clown sometimes. It was... Bizarre.</p><p>Maybe I should call Alisson instead. She used to pretend she was human all the time. Kevin proposed we locked her in a box and send it to antarctic, which resulted in a very painfull discussion between them.</p><p>So I called her.</p><p>                     __________________________</p><p>"I would kiss you if you weren't human" Andrew touched my face with his fingers dirtied in blood. Actually... Fake blood. It was disgusting.</p><p>"But I'm not" I rolled my eyes, trying to get my face closer to his.</p><p>He just wouldn't kiss me, damn.</p><p>"You are dressed as a human, what excuse do you have?"</p><p>"I am dressed as a human, so I am not one"</p><p>"Shiiii" he shushed me, with a finger in my lips "there are kids here close to you. You don't want them to hear you, do you?"</p><p>This little shit was having the time of his life, while tried to mask his amusement.</p><p>"Kids are dumb anyway" I touched his hand, trying to get it out of my way "just fucking kiss me already".</p><p>"Someone's eager, huh" his shit grin had me dying to kiss it off him. Fuck.</p><p>"Damn, Andrew" I whispered, crazy to jump on him.</p><p>"Mister, where is you costume?" Said a thin voice, coming from below.</p><p>There was this little boy, with a fucking axe through his head, obviously fake, who had grabbed my pants.</p><p>I stared at him, dumbfounded. Well, shit...</p><p>"Mommy said those who don't put effort, don't get candies".</p><p>"So?". </p><p>Andrew was almost laughing at my face, I was definitely going to kick his ass later.</p><p>"So you aren't getting any candy today, and your friend it's gonna have to share" he said as if it was obvious "I don't like to share, maybe your friend doesn't either"</p><p>"You are right, I don't" Andrew said, looking at me, something in his eyes sparkling, a shit grin in disposal and maybe fucking with me.</p><p>"See, you should get a costume so you get candy too".</p><p>"I hate sweets" this boy was definitely something else "and who said I am not wearing any costume?" I arched my eyebrow.</p><p>"So what are you?" He tilted his head, confused.</p><p>"He's my food" Andrew answered before I could, lacing his arm around my waist, his mouth close to my ear. I gave him a fulminating look. "my lovely sour dumb food".</p><p>Oh my God! Was he making double meaning jokes?</p><p>The kid doubled over laughing, cleaning his amused tears. "That's lame, you know".</p><p>"Yeah, humans are lame but I don't say it to their face" I muttered, close to stealing this little fucker's candies "where's your mom? Kids shouldn't walk around by themselves"</p><p>That seemed to irritate the little boy. Wow I should have said it earlier.</p><p>"I'm not a kid" he pouted "I'm a grown man".</p><p>"Sure, now you just have to grow" I sneered, looking convinced he was gonna go crying to his mommy.</p><p>"As if you were much taller" he yelled, and Andrew high fived him.</p><p>What. A. Traitor.</p><p>"Someone is not getting there food today" I said through my teeth, staring right throught his soul. Andrew was so fucked today.</p><p>"You should roast him more" Andrew whispered to the kid.</p><p>"How old are you?" I asked before he could say anything "really, it's getting dark. The baby's gotta sleep soon".</p><p>What I haven't predicted was that he would kick my shin and run as quickly as possible.</p><p>"SON OF A B-" I yelled, sitting on the ground so I could protect my leg from other blows, somehow.</p><p>"You asked for it" Andrew had a smirk that really really pissed me of. "that went well".</p><p>"Oh, shut up" I mumbled, trying to keep my leg from falling off my body "he started it".</p><p>"You are so lame for getting mad because of a brat".</p><p>"Not you too" I groaned, thinking of ways to curse the humans "tomorrow I'm going to ask Renee to curse all humans to eternity"</p><p>Andrew snorted and held a hand to help me get to my feet "good luck with that".</p><p>"Maybe I'll ask her to curse you instead" I showed him my tongue "you traitor".</p><p>"Sure, go ahead".</p><p>"I'm serious, Andrew".</p><p>"Whatever you say, junkie".</p><p>"Stop messing with me".</p><p>"Don't you have someone else to annoy? Like Kevin?</p><p>"Oh, right" I fumbled to get my phone out of my human jeans "I'm going to take a photo of us stealing kid's candy, find me that brat".</p><p>"Kevin would yell his vocal cords off even if you just texted him you are here today, thinking of introducing yourself as human to strangers" Andrew pointed.</p><p>"But I want him to explode his head from anger" I laughed, picking a random kid and taking his candy while he cried. I took a photo "done".</p><p>"Why are you so mean to kids?"</p><p>"Andrew, you are worse than me. I know you want the candies I took from kids, you can't stop eyeing them in my hand" I threw some in his face and he took it with his eyes sparkling.</p><p>"That's right, losers" He stopped the act of a good person, or... Good zombie, I guess, and put the candies in his mouth like he needed it to live.</p><p>"See, I'm doing this for you".</p><p>"Shut up, you like being mean to little kids too" He threw me the empty candy wrappers.</p><p>Yeah... That I really liked.</p><p>Well, shit, guess we all win today. I get to have fun bullying kids, Andrew gets sweets, and Kevin gets his life harder.</p><p>A win-win situation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>